


Sanctuary

by grinder-lector (chasing_stars_and_cigarettes)



Series: Head in the Clouds // A Joji inspired series of songfics [1]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: 88rising - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Filthy Frank - Freeform, Gen, M/M, Multi, Science Fiction, Songfic, joji - Freeform, space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:35:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28584339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasing_stars_and_cigarettes/pseuds/grinder-lector
Summary: After losing her job, Jinkx is stuck in space with nowhere to go and nothing to do. Just as she's convinced her life won't get any better, her luck turns around. Enter Alaska, a stunning alien goddess from Jinkx's past. When the extraterrestrial breaks into the ship, the two get to know each other better. But in getting too attracted to Alaska's charm, Jinkx wonders if her past mission was for the good.*****A series of short stories inspired by the work of Joji, songs that deal with love, heartache, and sacrifice.
Relationships: Alaska/Jinkx Monsoon
Series: Head in the Clouds // A Joji inspired series of songfics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094492
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Sanctuary

The year is 9872. And I've fucking had it.

The name's Jinkx Monsoon; intergalactically tolerated American space Historian, a linguist of 3 human languages, and 4 alien languages.

Location: Space somewhere.

I have a question; Is it wrong to destroy the only housekeeper on your ship, an AI bot whose sole purpose is to clean and only clean? It's nothing personal against the bot. It's just...the thought of thriving as a glamorous space housewife for an hour or two is very appealing to me at this moment.

You see, life on the Sanctuary ship isn't exactly exciting anymore.

Dumb name. The place is anything but a sanctuary. Ivy and I just call it 'Big Debbie.'

Speaking of Ivy, she's fallen asleep at the wheel again. Yes, this has happened before—a few times. The first time, we all had a laugh about it. The second time, we joked about how it was becoming a habit. But the third time, it was starting to kind of get on the Captain's nerves.

The ship has been spinning in slow circles for half an hour now. Shea storms in, flicks Ivy in the ear, waking her up. I breathe a laugh out of my nostrils as Ivy rolls her eyes. The ship stops spinning and is back on course. Destination? Nowhere.

I notice how Shea looks at me now as I sit my feet up on the controls. She looks like she wants to say something. But what is there to even say? She shares my exact thought and leaves the room. 

I look at Ivy as she types away on her keyboard, a bowl of yogurt in my hand, cold spoon in the other. "What are you thinking about?"

"All the fuel we're wasting." She puts on a fake smile, hiding her frustration.

Before I get another chance to speak, Phi Phi sits in the other pilot seat, next to me, and slaps my feet off the control panel. "Can we please avoid accidents?"

"What's the fun in that?" I sulk. Heck, at least it would give us all something to talk about.

Who even are we anymore? And how did we get here?

Let me explain.

-_-_-_-

  1. **3 Years Ago**



"Be warned, Monsoon; If you mess this up, you're out of here." Alyssa's words ran circles in my head. 

I resisted the urge to grab a glass of complimentary wine as I walked around the exhibition room, nodding and offering a fake smile to the attendees. The wine probably tasted like ass. These folks loved that type of stuff. I wasn't part of their social class, not used to such tastes, so it was a hard pass on the booze. However I hoped my green emerald tea dress told them that I was one of them. Not that it would have mattered anyway. To them, I was just staff. But I knew I was so much more than that.

I was pretty good at hiding my nerves. This opportunity wasn't given to just anyone, something I have waited on for a long time. I was to host an entire exhibition, the  _ Universal Museum of Space History's _ Lost Treasures reveal. A "One Night Only" event with a guest list of people who probably ate breakfast with a second cousin to a Royal at least once in their lives. And I couldn't fuck it up. I couldn't. 

Before I walked into the room that night, I was just a tour guide, and in the current Century, it wasn't as glamorous as it sounded. My manager, Alyssa insisted that we stick to the science-y feel. Instead of having an actual real live tour guide, we just used a hologram instead. And that hologram was yours truly. Groovy, right?

But this event? This meant opportunities. A possible promotion! And not to mention, I would be a part of something big. I was blessed with the task of unveiling a one of a kind artifact. No one knew where it came from. Or the real name. But they called it the Revitalization Grain. The name didn't do it justice.

This pretty, glowy stone brought forth the growth of nature, crops, and resources. If I was a saleswoman, this is the part I'd say, "But wait! There's more." It had healing properties, offered a sort of hit, and even brought someone back from the dead (apparently). 

Standing in that room, with all the aristocrats surrounding me, I was the only person who knew all that. The amount of digging and snooping around I had to go through to obtain this information was extensive. 

Of course, not everything about the stone was known yet; where it came from, if it was life-form made or natural, or what its real name was.

I passed a Glarglaxian, and she wriggled her scaled fingers in a wave at me. I asked her how she was doing. Not that I cared. It was all about being a good hostess. But I really wanted to grab her and say, "Wait 'til you see the shit we're about to pull out." The excitement was getting to me. 

Greeting a few others, I saw the tall woman standing in front of a floor-length window, staring out at the galaxy and sipping her wine. Damn, she looked classy in her long black mermaid dress, her blonde hair falling to her lower back. She looked human; therefore, I guessed that was what she was.

She seemed lonely, and I had to be a good little hostess and make her feel welcome. I walked up to her and cleared my throat. She turned to look at me, and I swear her eyes were black pits. She blinked, and I saw her eyes were actually just a dark brown. Maybe it was just the lighting in the place.

"I hope everything is up to a satisfactory standard for you, ma'am." I started before spurting out a few other statements. 

"Yes," she drawled, "I'm having a ball."

I rose on my toes and lowered to the ground again. "I can see that."

"Well...if I could make one improvement, I would have chosen someone else for the entertainment. Someone more...electronic." The woman said, her eyes trailing behind me.

I looked around to the other side of the room, where Cher was singing something a bit more slow and soft for her tastes. Yes, we bagged Cher for this gig. The woman was centuries old and still an absolute diva. How she hadn't been given her own planet yet was beyond me. I think her Mom was in the crowd too.

"I couldn't agree more with you, ma'am." I looked back at the blonde.

"Please. Alaska will do." 

Alaska...Strange choice of name. The last name of Nocturna, USA, Earth. It had been known as Nocturna for over 2000 years. Quite peculiar to choose a name like that. 

"Apologies." I smiled.

Alaska held out her glass of wine. "Here."

I waved a dismissive hand. "Oh, I shouldn't."

"You can stop with the formalities, Jinkx. I can feel your anxiety." 

"My anxiety?" This caught me off guard. And not to mention, "wait...how did you…?"

Alaska pointed a perfectly manicured finger to the left of my chest. I looked down. The name tag. "Oh. Of course. How silly of me." 

"Weird spelling. But, other than that, I like it." Alaska commented.

"Um, no. It's spelled normally." 

"Well, it was originally spelled without a 'k.'"

"No. It's always had the 'k.'"

"No. The human race only started to spell it with the 'k' when Jinkx Jenner was born back in the 49th Century."

Alaska sipped her wine, and I was speechless. How the fuck didn't I know that? I didn’t want to sound like one of those 'I'm an intellectual' types. But I had dedicated a significant amount of time to learning about my origin planet's history. Even going back to the caveman times.

Alaska ended the void of silence, offering me her wine once more. "Here. Drink up, Jinkx-y."

My face flushed at the nickname, blinking a few times before finally accepting the drink. I took just a sip, not to appear unprofessional. As I expected, it was bitter. But I tried to hide my scowl and handed it back. Alaska's upper lip curled up.

"Like that's going to do anything." She commented.

"Honestly, I'm fine. But thank you for the offer." I beamed, putting my hands together. "Are you here alone?"

"No. I'm here with...friends." She stretched the 's' sound. Her gaze traveled to a particular group of people. Looking around, I took in how attractive they all were. They all had glitter painting the side of their faces. And their lashes were long and thick, just like hers. 

And dumbass me just came out with it. "God, you're all so attractive."

Looking back, my eyes widened. Why I had said it, I have no idea.

“Thank you.” She drawled.

“I-I...that just came out. I’m sorry.” I stammered.

"Don't worry. We get it all the time." Alaska stated before smiling.

I thought she was just gloating. But if I had known back then what I know now, it would have meant something else entirely.

Hours later, I was giving a speech that I must have written over 50 times before being proud of the final product. There was a red velvet curtain behind me. I was moments away from pulling a gold rope, dropping the curtain, and finally revealing the Revitalization Grain. The mixture of anxiety and excitement stirring inside was euphoric. 

While I was delivering the speech, I spotted Alaska in the crowd, how eager she looked. Her friends were scattered around the room, sharing her expression. It only made me more excited.

And finally. Pulling the gold tassel, dropping the curtain, the stone was finally revealed in its glowing glory. I heard the crowd gasp in surprise. But I was too busy staring at the stone in its glass container.

And gasps turned to shrieks. This was what caught my attention. 

I looked around. Alaska and her friends were holding laser guns, pointing them at the other guests. I don't know why, but Cher started singing again. I guess maybe she was trying to calm the situation. For fuck sake.

"What the fuck??" I exclaimed as Alaska made her way towards me. 

No. Towards the Revitalization Grain.

"It's been a great night, beautiful people." Alaska looked at the crowd once before turning and smashing her gun into the glass, smashing it to pieces. Oddly iconic.

My heart had risen to my throat as I watched her reach in and lift the stone. Where the fuck was the security?? Before I had the chance to act, the stone's light became brighter in a matter of seconds. So bright if I hadn't looked away, I probably would have been blinded.

I shielded my eyes, hearing the shrieks from the crowd along with Cher still singing like the legend she was. And when the light dimmed, I looked back. 

And my stomach knotted.

Alaska's hair was longer now, bigger, thicker, and practically white. Confirming that my earlier misjudgment was actually correct, her eyes were all black. Her skin shimmered as if glitter ran through her blood. And those nails, those perfectly manicured nails were longer and pointier. 

She was a Celestial. Her friends were Celestials. How hadn't I clocked this before, what with the glitter? And that also explained why I had just blurted out how fucking hot they all were. It was an effect they had on everyone they met.

"Thanks for being a great host, Jinkx-y." She winked before approaching me. She held the stone tight as she leaned over and kissed me on the cheek.

Why hadn't I tried to grab the stone? Because of the feeling of her lips on my skin, I swear I was high for a few seconds. I recovered only when she was walking down from my podium. A Glarglaxian charged as if ready to tackle her to the ground. But one of her buddies intervened, sending the Glarglaxian sliding across the shining floor with a single shove. 

Alaska stood in a circle with her followers now. She turned and winked one more time. And just like that. With the flash of pink light, she was gone.

-_-_-_-

I called Alyssa immediately after the incident to just let her know how it went. She was mad because I called it “a small fuck up." She was a religious woman, so the string of curses and threats of hiring a hit man took me by surprise. 

What seemed to be 5 minutes later, she was at the museum, her sugar baby boyfriend in tow. Her first question was, “where the flying fuck where the security?”

As far as I was aware, there was no security. Not one guard was in the room for the whole thing. Turns out, they were all hiding in a closet and smoking up. She fired them immediately. And there was no doubt I would be next.

Then came the talk with Government officials. It was all through holographs but still scary as shit. They were equally as disappointed to hear a group of Celestials had stolen something so powerful. They said the matter of the situation was so grave, the President would most definitely have to hear about it. Not one of the US or some other Earth country Presidents. The President of the Universe. So you could understand why they would rather not. 

And instead of deciding amongst themselves what should be done next, they put that on Alyssa. But she was just the manager of a museum. How was that fair? And bless Alyssa and all, but she wasn't very bright.

Because I couldn't help but feel somewhat responsible, I piped up, offering to go and find the Revitalization Grain myself. They laughed at first. But upon expressing my knowledge of Celestials and being able to speak their language, they agreed. They would find more people.

And that was it. I was destined to travel the universe.

Of course, I cursed myself for even speaking up. I had never been a part of something like this. And I couldn't just be like, "Hello, lovelies. Just letting you all know, I've changed my mind. Unemployment doesn't sound that bad." I drank two bottles of wine that night. 

It took a year to prepare for the journey. And in the process, I met my team. Here, have a nice bullet point list I made a̶n̶d̶ ̶s̶l̶a̶v̶e̶d̶ ̶o̶v̶e̶r̶.̶

♡ Shea Couleé: The Captain.

♡ Sasha Velour: the First Mate and executive officer. 

♡ Roy Haylock: Chief Officer of the Flight Department.

♡ Ivy Winters and Phi Phi O'Hara: Pilots.

♡ Milk, Kameron Michaels, and Bob: Engineers.

♡ Willam Belli and Courtney Act: Technicians. 

♡ Me, Jinkx Monsoon, narcoleptic nerd: Linguist and Historian.

We met up a few times, different planets for each occasion. I'd say our visit to Barcelona (no, not the lovely sunny destination on Earth but the planet) was what solidified our friendships.

But for that whole year, I couldn't get one person out of my head. And that was Alaska. I thought not much of her while we talked that night at the exhibit. But that fucking kiss on the cheek. That's what got me. The momentary high, the way I was just frozen as she walked away, robbing us all of the stone. Whenever I remember that night, all I see is her image, like some kind of PowerPoint presentation. And  _ Baby, I love your way  _ plays in my head _.  _ Appropriate moment to call me a simp?

-_-_-_-

  1. **Present Day**



_ But wait. That doesn't exactly explain how you all ended up in your current situation! _

Shut up. I'm getting there. I just need a wine break. 

I find myself in our kitchen. On my way there, I pass Willam and Bob playing ping pong. We went through a phase where we couldn't decide who was the best and who got to go next. But the fun had long faded away. Same with the karaoke machine. That belongs to me. I must say, if I hadn’t volunteered for this shit, I would have belted out a song and won over an audience years ago. But without getting off-topic; the karaoke machine ain’t fun anymore.

Courtney stood there in the rec room, singing the lyrics that appeared on the screen. Her once electrifying whistle tones brought down to a somber dirge.  _ "If you've been waitin' for fallin' in love, babe you don't have to wait on me. 'Cause I've been aimin' for heaven above but an angel ain't what I need." _

Reaching the kitchen, I pour a glass of wine and look out the window into the far off distance. And all of a sudden, I'm reminded of Alaska, standing in that window, looking classy, sipping her wine, how the glitter on her face shimmered as she turned to look at me.

"What are you smiling at?"

Fuck, Ivy's here too. She's sitting on a counter in the corner, eating yogurt. I look away. 

"Oh. It's nothing." I reply.

"I haven't seen you smile in a long time." Ivy points out. "Is it really just nothing."

"It's just...something funny from back home." I lie.

Ivy places the bowl to the side. She's silent momentarily before her face scrunches up, tears surfacing. For fuck's sake, curse me and my foot in mouth disease!

I sit next to my best friend as the tears come flooding. I hold her in my arms, letting her know I'm her shoulder to cry on right now. It had been years since Earth was destroyed. But the grief was still fresh for her. 

Actually, for the whole team.

I'm considered the lucky one. After all, I had no loved ones left on Earth. But my team? They had families; parents, siblings, partners, children of their own. And now, they're gone. 

How the Earth was destroyed? We tried to figure it out ourselves. But with no answers, we are just wasting away, flying around in Space on our ship. Nowhere to go. No purpose in life.

-_-_-_-

  1. **2 Years ago.**



I was high-key worried that a year wasn't enough time to prepare for this mission. And this thought hit harder upon arriving on the planet Celestia. 

Although, we were expecting some sort of barrier, guards, a surprise attack. But there was nothing. Huh. 

The place was pretty much just a copy of Earth, except if you took 10 hits of LSD and were pushed into a never-ending hallucinogenic trip. The blue sky was an oceanic hue, clouds glittering, pink trees everywhere like someone just scattered houses and buildings in the middle of a forest. Nearby planets were visible in the sky, the stars shining bright, and I questioned whether it was night or day.

Music pulsated through the air, all different songs playing at once from all different directions; Electronic dance music. I figured that's why Alaska wasn't feeling Cher the night of the exhibit. 

Upon approaching, Shea quickly noticed that locals weren't exactly acting how we thought they would. They were excited, cheering, and beckoning us to land. We did so, parking in what I guessed was a parking lot? Except there were no cars. 

Exiting Big Debbie, we were distracted momentarily, watching as the Celestials ran around, hand in hand, their spirits high. 

But Shea got right to it. "OK! Calm down. Where's the Revitalization Grain?"

A Celestial approached us, like an animal ready to pounce, and Shea was ready to brawl. 

"Just down the street. Take a right. You'll see a marquee all lit up. It's just in there. Costs to get in, though." The Celestial explained.

The fuck? How was everyone on this planet  _ this  _ chilled out?

We all collectively agreed to keep our lasers hidden since they seemed harmless now. But I knew they could pack a punch. I had seen it the night of the exhibition. Better to be safe than sorry.

On the way to the marquee, we bickered over how the hell we were going to even pay. Well, Shea and Sasha mostly. Willam and Courtney were more interested in how attractive the Celestials were. couldn't blame them.

All the while, I looked around me, hoping to see a certain someone. But then again, if she saw me here, surely she'd know something was up. 

Coming to the marquee's entry line, Sasha managed to get a peek at the front of the line. People were literally paying with anything - false eyelashes, jewelry, scales from their own flesh, fake nails, whatever they had on them.

Roy decided to stay behind, the only thing he thought that would interest them being his rose-tinted sunglasses. And he was not willing to part with them. Over much debating on what we would offer, we agreed that maybe a simple handshake, a sign of peace, would suffice. 

We were right. How I wished I could just live there.

When we were in, the deja vu set in. Celestials, humans, and other alien species stood around, sipping wine and talking amongst themselves. The music wasn't live and provided by Cher. But it played from speakers in the corners, the beats fast and fitting with the environment. 

And there, on a podium in the middle of the room, was the Revitalization Grain. Its glow was brighter than the last time I had seen it. The light seemed to travel through the podium and into the ground, like veins running through a human body.

I looked around for Alaska, but she was absent. Damn.

Shea gave the command, and we withdrew our weapons. The once cheerful and friendly atmosphere was brought to a grinding halt as the people began to cower. The rest of the team reassured them everything would be fine if they just stayed put. I approached the podium and lifted the precious stone. 

And with that, the light from the podium disappeared, but the stone still shone bright. This was it—time to hit the road. 

Everything was going so well. We had gotten back to the ship safely. No one even bothering to attack us. 

But before we could get high enough, the ship started to go through what we thought was turbulence. But of course, the Celestial's decided now was the best time to fight. They were attacking Big Debbie in their own flying pods. There was no way we were going to make it out of the planet alive. 

And so we were forced to land in hopes we could fight them off. Disembarking Big Debbie, there was indeed a face-off. My team and the Celestials stood outside; the area around us was more barren and dusty than its main city area.

We were all yelling at each other, not a single word clear enough to understand with the many voices. All I got from the exchange was that we argued they had stolen a rare artifact. They claimed it belonged to them now. It was just back and forth madness.

And then came another pod, this one bigger and more glittery. 

And my heart stopped. 

It was Alaska. 

She exited the pod. 

_ Oooooh, Baby I love your way.  _

She looked right at me as if she could sense the stone within my satchel. 

I smiled shyly, "Hi, Ala- -"

"Jinkx, give me the stone." She demanded, holding out her hand.

"Ugh...no," I replied, clutching the satchel strap.

"Jinkx, if you don't give me that rock…" Alaska growled as she stormed towards me. Shea tried to block her way, but with a simple wave of her hand, Shea was lifted from the ground and thrown back.

Like a dumb ass, I just screamed and took off. I abandoned my poor team, leaving them with the Celestials. But honestly, Alaska at that moment was terrifying. She really did growl. And her eyes were black pits again. Scary stuff, really.

I don't know how long I ran for, but the sun was scorching, there was no wind or moisture in the air. I just ran and ran until I had no choice but to stop. My legs and lungs burned.

I was doubled over, hands on my knees and panting. I made a mental note to work out more, which I still haven't done.

Looking behind me, Alaska was nowhere to be seen.

"Wh...What…?" I straightened. 

A manicured hand clamped down on my shoulder, spinning me around. It was Alaska. How she had got there was beyond me. 

God, she was stunning.  _ Ooooh, Baby I lo - - _

She grabbed the strap of the bag tight, which brought me out of my trance. I tugged back. "This is ridiculous! Just give it up, for crying out loud!"

"No. That stone belongs to me!"

"It belongs to the museum!"

"Jinkx, you have no idea what you're doing!"

"I do! I'm saving my career!"

The strap snapped. And the stone flew out from the bag, flying across the rocky plain. We ran for it. Alaska was slightly faster than me. The only way I could think to reach the stone before she did was to fling myself to the ground like a penguin sliding on ice. And it must have been my lucky day because it worked. 

A piece of the stone had broken off. For fuck sake!

"Jinkx. The rock. Now!" Alaska commanded.

I turned, sitting on the ground now, and pointed my laser at her. "Alaska, honey, you know I can't do that."

"Stupid human. You need to give me the rock right now. You don't understand - -"

Over Alaska's shoulder, I could see the ship in the distance, heading in our direction. Damn, I really did run far. 

I bolted for a rocky hill, awaiting the ship's arrival. And of course, Alaska followed.

"Get back here!" She yelled.

I held the stone tight, shaking my head. Backing up, I felt my stomach tighten. My heel was on the edge of nothing. Glancing over my shoulder, I saw the long drop down and gulped nervously.

"Give me the stone!" 

I looked around as Alaska lunged forward. I instinctively threw myself to the side. 

And I watched as she fell from the cliff.

"Alaska!" I yelled. 

I watched her fall, becoming smaller and smaller. 

My mind was blank. I couldn't even comprehend what was happening. "Fuck...fuck...fuck…"

Before her body could splatter to pieces, her body moved along the plain of land, and shot high up into the sky. "She can fly? Oh...OK. Good."

She was like a glowy blur, contrasting the oceanarium blue of the sky. A glowy blur that was getting closer and closer. "Oh...OK. That's not good."

I looked at Big Debbie. And then to Alaska. And then, Big Debbie. And then, Alaska. A dizzying back and forth. Who would reach me first? I hoped it wouldn't be the latter. Death didn't sound too lovely, after all.

"Jinkx!" I heard Ivy yell. Alaska was close, but the ship was closer. I saw Ivy standing in the doorway, hanging on for dear life.

The speed of light that was Alaska was catching up. Fuck. The ship was so close. I was so gross from all the sweat, practically feeling the heat radiating off the approaching Celestial.

And in a matter of seconds, the ship was next to me. Ivy was reaching out a hand. I grabbed it, and my skin could have peeled off from the great force of being dragged into the ship.

I hit the ground and rolled, Ivy quickly shutting the door. 

We had no time to celebrate our victory. It was time to get the fuck out of Celestia and keep the stone safe.

-_-_-_-

  1. **Present Day**



"Yeah, but you tell that story like it's the wildest shit."

I snap out of my daze. Shea is in the kitchen now, pouring herself a cup of coffee. I was so involved in telling Ivy my own account of the story, I didn't realize our Captain entered the room.

"It  _ was  _ the wildest shit. The way Ivy pulled me onto the ship? It was like something out of an old action movie." I insist.

Ivy's not upset anymore. She laughed a few times during my storytelling. Good to know I can lighten the mood for her a bit. "Did Alyssa even notice the missing piece?" Ivy asks, tucking a leg under herself.

"No," I answer. Like I said, Alyssa wasn't the brightest. But in returning the stone to the museum, I learned she was also one harsh mother fucker. After the long journey back, she basically said, "Thanks for the stone, Jinkx. What you did is so admirable! But also, you're fired. And one more thing. While ya'll were gone, the Earth was destroyed. So, good luck trying to find a new home. Bye."

Well, not exactly word for word. But it might as well have been. Alyssa fired me for "letting the aliens steal the stone," which was totally stupid. I wanted to sue her for unfair dismissal. But at that stage, what was the point? I just gave the stone over and accepted defeat.

"What a bitch." Ivy shakes her head.

"I know. She sounds like one of those bitches, you know the ones who take a vacation to a poor country, come back and throw away most of their wardrobe instead of actually doing something to help." Shea observes. She's not far off.

"Any other questions?" I ask.

"Yeah, one more. You have a crush on Alaska." Ivy smirks.

"... That's not a question."

"OK, well, 'you have a crush on Alaska.' True or false?" 

"False. Are you nuts? As if." I lie.

"I mean…" Shea squints her eyes, "You do talk about her some type of way."

"Well...how do you know I'm not adding to the story? To make it more exciting?" I raise my brows. That's dumb. That's my worst lie. I'm terrible at lying, and I know they can see right through me. But they don't question me further, and I am thankful. 

Of course, I like Alaska. What's not to like? It  _ wasn't  _ just some plot device I threw into my story for exaggeration. Actually, none of it was exaggerated. Imagine if I told you right now that Alaska didn't even fly, and she had indeed fallen to her death, and that was the last of it. Would it be considered a sad or happy ending? 

She really did fly that day. But part of the story I left out was this; when she went soaring into the sky, that motherfucking  _ Baby, I love your way _ song played in my head again.

-_-_-_-

I'm in my room now. It's only 5pm, but my all-over-the-show body clock is saying 'nap time.' I kick off my boots and fling them into the corner. And before I can even get comfy, in comes the cleaner bot, Tallulah. She's like a slightly bigger version of Wall-E from the Oscar-winning film  _ Wall-E _ . But instead of eyes, she has a screen for a face. Therefore she only speaks in symbols. Bless her.

"Hey, girl," I murmur, feeling a yawn come on.

" :) " She says. She hovers over to my tossed boots, picks them up, and carefully places them under my bed. She takes almost a full minute to make sure they are perfectly symmetrical next to each other.

"Thank you, Tallulah. That'll do." I say, smiling. But she isn't leaving. She starts searching the room for something else to clean. I really  _ really  _ want this nap, but from past experience, there ain't no stopping her.

I think back to earlier in the day when the dark thoughts were getting the better of me. How I thought of ways to destroy her just to live out my intergalactic space domestic fantasy. I regret that immensely. The feeling of loneliness, while being surrounded by people, can sometimes fuck with your head. 

"Tallulah." I pipe up, grabbing her attention.

" ? "

"We love ya, gal."

" :D "

I smile and lie down on the uncomfortable bed. You get used to a mattress like this when you've been using it for so long.

I close my eyes, hoping sleep will come quick. 

" _ Hmmm, hmmm hmm, hmmm...falling in love…"  _ God, that karaoke song that Courtney was singing is stuck in my head now.

The ship shudders, and I huff. The light above my head isn't any help, either. I can only turn it off when Tallulah leaves the room. But I'm guessing that won't be for another while. Think I'll just face the wall then. 

My eyes are closed for all but 2 seconds when Tallulah taps me on the arm. "Tallulah, it's nap time."

She taps again, and so I sigh heavily, letting her know I'm serious. I turn around. And bolt upright.

I have no fucking idea how but Tallulah has somehow found the chipped off piece of Revitalization Grain. " 😃 "

"Give me that." I hold out my hand.

" 🍬 "

"Tallulah, that is not candy. It's very, very precious."

" >:( "

"Look. I traveled so far to get that fucking stone just to lose my goddamn job. I earned that piece."

" :( "

She really isn't going to give this up. "OK. Fine. You can have it. But, you need to take good care of it. It's not food. It's not a toy. And if it falls into the wrong hands, the consequences could be vital."

" :D "

"Glad you're happy, hon'."

The ship shakes again, only more violent this time. "Jesus Christ! If we've flown into a storm - -"

I nearly hit the wall as the ship shakes even more aggressively.

" 👁👄👁💧"Tallulah's screen flashes.

"Go to your room."

"✅"

We both leave my room, Tallulah hovering down to the left and me towards the right.

I'm jogging my way to the control room, Roy popping out of his own room. "I swear to god. Somebody better be dead."

The ship jolts. Because we were practically power walking with confidence, we fall the fuck over, right on our faces. 

I groan in pain before responding to Roy's statement. "Jesus, ain't that a bit much?"

Entering the control room, everyone's on their feet, rushing around, pressing all sorts of buttons, Shea giving a lot more commands than usual.

"OK. Who's dead?" Roy asks.

"Do you have to?" I roll my eyes. He only smirks.

"Someone's trying to get in," Shea explains.

"Into the ship?" I raise a brow.

"No. Into my panties. Yes, of course the ship!" Shea snaps. Can't blame her; it was a dumb question. My bad.

I approach Ivy, looking over her shoulder at the screen.

"This is crazy. What do you think it is?" I ask.

"I don't know. But, from all the ruckus, I'm gonna guess and say it's huge."

My stomach is sinking to my ass. "Fuck…"

"It's kind of exciting, to be honest." Ivy laughs nervously.

"Which side are we talking, ladies?" Shea cuts off our conversation. 

"The South East Side, Captain." Phi Phi answers.

There's banging. We all look to the North West side. Not the South East.

"Wow. Whatever it is, it's fucking fast." Ivy says.

"Shh. Listen." Sasha holds a hand up. 

There's scratching sounds now. It's almost unbearable to listen to like nails on a chalkboard.

We're all still, just listening, too afraid to speak, unsure of what to do.

"What the fuck is going on??!!" Bob bellows as he enters the room, Milk and Kameron following behind.

"Shut the fuck up," Shea swears through a harsh whisper. 

The three engineers stop dead in their tracks, unsure of what is actually going on.

The scratching has stopped. 

The ship is still. 

And the silence is haunting. 

Even though whatever is on the other side is probably a bloodthirsty creature, craving the taste of our insides; honestly, I'm fucking pumped.

I look to everyone else, but they clearly don't feel the same. Phi Phi's skin is pale like she's looking death right in the eye.

There's still this silence. And I want to break it. "Do you think - -"

The room is illuminated, and we all collectively flinch. And that feeling of familiarity settles in. 

When the light has faded enough for us to look, what I fear (or low-key hope) to happen has happened.

In the middle of the room is a figure, the light slipping away from them to reveal their long blonde messy locks, their long arms, talons for nails…Oh, God...

Their head whips around to look at us. And that stupid  _ Baby, I love your way  _ song plays in my head as they flip their hair over their shoulder. 

"Alaska!" I gasp.

She holds up her laser gun, aiming it at us. The others aim their own weapons right back at her.

"None of you could have opened the door? Seriously??" Alaska growls.

"Yeah, because inviting in whatever was fucking with our ship wouldn't be a stupid move or anything." Phi Phi sneers.

Alaska stands tall. "I mean, I  _ did _ fucking knock."

"Sorry, we didn't hear it," Ivy replies apologetically, Shea shooting her a look.

"As if we'd let  _ you  _ in, though." Shea chimes.

"How rude." Alaska comments. 

I take in her appearance, which has significantly changed since I last saw her. The once strong, tall Celestial is now frail and seems to struggle to even hold herself up. Her once luscious hair is like straw, dry, and lifeless. And the glitter in her skin. It's gone. 

"Why are you even here?" Sasha demands.

"To take back what is mine." Alaska pants. "Where's the stone?"

"Jokes on you, girl. We don't have it anymore." Roy answered. 

Alaska is breathing heavier now, blinking more than usual. "That's impossible. I was drawn here. I can feel its energy." 

The crew is quiet, and I feel like a fucking idiot. Of course, she's talking about the broken piece that I gave to Tallulah. Maybe this was reality coming back to bite me in the ass that we can't always have nice things.

No one is saying anything. Therefore, it's my time to spew some bullshit. "It's probably just the aura still left over on the ship. There's nothing here for you."

Alaska seethes, her body quivering. "So I saved up all my energy - fucking propelled myself across the universe - used whatever strength I had left...all for nothing?!"

I feel bad but won't let it show. I just nod my head. "Yeah. You kinda did."

Alaska lowers her weapon, eyes drawn to the ground. At first, she looks in disbelief. Then disappointed. And now her eyes aren't lifting, her chest heaving.

"If you want, we can fly you back?" Ivy offers, shrugging her shoulders.

Instead of answering, Alaska drops to the ground, out cold.

"Jesus Christ!" Bob steps back.

I'm the only one who rushes to her. I try for a pulse. She's still alive. A sigh of relief escapes my lips, and I look to the others. "Are you just gonna stand there all day? We need to help her."

"Do we though?" Roy smirks.

"Yes. We do." I snap. Looking back at the passed out Celestial, unsure of what to actually do, I poke her on the forehead. "Alaska…?"

She stirs.

Kameron kneels on the other side and scoops her up in his arms.

"Wow - wow - wow. What are you doing?" I demand.

Kameron raises a brow. "Helping?"

He turns to leave the room. 

"Yeah, well, be careful with her!" I call after him. Kameron is harmless. But with those muscles and her fragile state, I'm afraid one wrong move, and she'll snap in half.

"What the fuck is going on?" Phi Phi asks, standing up from her chair.

"I don't know, but I feel so unprepared. What do we do?" Ivy says.

"Let's all just calm down." Shea raises her hands, trying to ward off the team's anxieties. "Look, we don't have the stone. We're not gonna tell her where it is. Therefore, we're useless to her."

"More reason for her to kill us," Willam noted.

"Not if we keep the peace and give her a ride home." Shea counters.

Too many thoughts whirlwind in my brain right now. Maybe I should just come clean and tell them about the piece of Revitalization Grain. Or maybe not. I feel like the confrontation would be worse.

"I need a smoke." I don't even smoke.

"I need a drink." Phi Phi adds.

"I need to stress masturbate." Willam groans.

I'm ready to hurl.

-_-_-_-

2 hours later and I'm still on edge. Since Alaska broke in, I've had a long-ass shower, napped, ate 2 heaping bowls of cereal, and tried to find Tallulah. If anyone found out about the stone, my ass was grass.

The bot is not in her usual hangouts, which wracks my nerves up to 100—time to try looking through the whole ship.

I search high and low, searching each room I pass. I'm desperate to get this stone back.

"What are you looking for?" Milk passes me.

"Tallulah. I...spilled something", I answer, the frustration apparent in my voice. 

"Someone's stressed." Milk comments, continuing on in the opposite direction.

I bite my tongue, knowing full well that a snide remark is on the tip of it. 

I find myself at the far end of the ship, where no one really visits too often. It's just storage and the prison cell. Yes, we have one of those in the case that a criminal boards.

Finally checking said prison cell, I don't find Tallulah. But I find Alaska. I can feel anger brewing in my chest, knowing this was what Kameron thought would be appropriate. Yes, she broke in, but she is  _ not _ a threat. 

She's just lying there on the ground, and I feel saddened.

But she looks over her shoulder. I'm glad to see she's awake.

I enter and stand before the glass barrier separating us. Alaska sits up and turns to me.

"Look what the cat dragged in," she says.

"The Captain's set sail. We're taking you home. Should we expect an attack?" I ask.

Alaska blinks long and hard, looking away in frustration. "I don't think so."

"Good," I say. I could just turn and leave. But my feet are stuck to the ground. I just look down at her, feeling the pity inside. But I must remain firm for my team.

"So, I'm really stuck in this cell for weeks with no entertainment?" Alaska combs a clawed hand through her long hair.

"Well, when you put it that way, I'll willingly allow you some form of entertainment. You want a book?"

Alaska gags. "I'd prefer music."

I move to the wall on the left; there's a switch linked to the sound system that plays through the ship. Music used to play on repeat throughout the place. But when you hear the same songs over and over again, it becomes repetitive. I turn the volume, but not too loud as to disturb everyone else.

Some classical tune plays at random. It was never a favorite, but Alaska seems to not mind.

"You know there's one moment I can't ever stop thinking about. It involves you." She drawls.

"Really?" I let myself smirk, sounding a bit too enthusiastic.

"When you let me fall from that cliff."

"Oh. OK."

"I could have died that day." She continues. "But honestly, as I was falling, I thought... that's alright… that's OK. Everyone would know that I was legendary."

"I would have caught you if my reflexes were better." I try.

"No, you wouldn't. Then I would have had the stone." Alaska counters.

I don't even try to argue that she's wrong. I know I'd fucking blurt it out that I found her very appealing and would be pretty sad to know she died. Although, the thought of her reaction was also intriguing.

"You want to join me in here?" She suggests.

"Not terribly." I lie.

"Are you scared of me?" 

"No."

"Well, I find it kind of rude with the barrier between us."

She has a point. But the team would tear me a new one.

"Don't worry. I won't try to escape." Alaska raises a brow. "I don't exactly have the energy right now."

To be fair, she still seems very sluggish. I give in, scan my key card, and enter the cell. Her eyes follow me as I sit down on the ground next to her.

"At least it's not cold in here," I comment.

"I'm pretty cold." Alaska states.

_ You wanna cuddle?  _ Nah, I can't say that. "I'll find you a heater later."

"So, Jinkx-y. What have you all been at since we last met?" She's intrigued.

"Nothing fascinating," I reply. "Planet Earth was destroyed. We got nowhere to go. No missions. Nothing."

Alaska looks disappointed with the answer.

"I'm sorry. Were you expecting something a bit more thrilling? Well, the last time something exciting ever happened, before you got here, was a very long time ago." I continue.

"You have a really negative aura right now." Alaska comments. "Maybe if you had a little more positivity, you'd find happiness."

My brows connect. "Well, I've never been one of those 'fake a smile' types. That's a one way trip to a massive breakdown."

"Who said anything about faking a smile?" Alaska tests. "If you get out of your head, stop focusing on how boring everything else, then you'll see what the world has to offer."

"What are you? A therapist?" 

"See, this is what I'm talking about? The negativity. It's making you more hostile. So different to the Jinkx I met back in the museum." Alaska's eyes squint as she analyzes me further. "And no, I'm not a 

therapist. If you didn't notice before, it's just my people are a very positive bunch. Give us a Tsunami; we'll make a water slide out of it. Give us a house fire; we'll toast marshmallows and have one hell of a party."

I know I could never reach that level of chill. But I find it admirable.

"Jinkx, how old are you?" Alaska asks.

The question catches me off guard, but I answer anyway. "33 years old."

"Wow. You're like...way younger than I thought you'd be." Alaska's brows raise in surprise.

"Are you saying I look old?" 

"I was going to guess late 40's."

"Oh, wow. Thanks." The sudden urge to leave and go find some more wine is strong. Actually, maybe that's what has clearly aged me.

"Late '40s is still young, girl. But early 30's. That's really, really young. Practically still a child." Alaska comments.

"You have a really warped concept of age," I note. "How old are you then? You gotta be younger than me, at least."

"Far from it. I'm actually 2099 years of age. Just about to get into my 2100's." 

I'm shocked. Only then, when she states her age, do I remember that Celestials live for a very, very, very long time. But still. I never imagined she'd be 2 millenniums old.

"I forgot you humans only have less than 100 years." Alaska plays with her hair again. "Which is why I find it sad you're just sitting here wasting what remaining time you have. You have so much to experience. A lot to learn. You just gotta open your eyes."

"Huh, you're not wrong." I click my tongue. "OK, so let me know more about you." 

Alaska looks flattered. 

"Why the name 'Alaska'? I'm guessing your parents had an interest in Earth?"

"I'm gonna let you in on a little secret. Just because I like you." Alaska says coyly, making me blush. "It's not my real name."

"Oh, cool. What  _ is  _ your real name then?" I lean forward, enthusiastically.

"I'd rather not say."

"OK." I don't press her. "Does  _ anyone  _ know your real name?" I don't want to feel left out.

"Of course they do. But for specific and appropriate reasons. I'd just much rather be referred to as Alaska. And what about you? Why Jinkx with a 'k.'" Alaska lies on her side, propping her head up with a hand.

"I don't know. My Mom liked it, I guess." I also lie on my side, and I just smile at her.

“Jinkx Jenner fan?” Alaska asked.

I shook my head. “I have no clue. Honestly, she wasn’t very present for my childhood. I never had the chance to find out.” I see the sorrowful look on her face. And I regret taking the conversation to a dark place. Before she can ask about the rest of my family, I take a turn and ask a question. "So like...are you broke or something? I'm guessing that's why you wanted the stone so bad." I smirk.

"What do you mean?" Alaska's brow raises.

"The marquee. You were charging people to see the stone."

"Oh,  _ that _ . I guess that was just a perk. Not really different from people paying to see it in the museum." Alaska explains, her smile slowly fading. "But no, that's not the real reason."

With a sigh, she sits up again, leaning her back against the wall. Her chest heaves, eyes looking upward. It’s like she’s avoiding me, or the topic. I’m unsure of which one.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"It's…" she pauses like she's trying to find words. And then she sighs through her nostrils. "It doesn't matter."

Concern takes me over. I sit up and move towards the wall beside her. "Hey, it's OK. You can say it. It's just me." I say as if she's known me for years. I don't know why I said it. I guess I just really want her to trust me.

Alaska avoids my eyes. "I really can't. It could be dangerous for Glamtron."

"Glamtron?" 

"Yes, my planet."

"You mean Celestia?"

"No. Glamtron."

"..."

"..."

"Alaska, you're from Celestia."

"No, it's called Glamtron."

"Says who?"

"I do. I renamed it."

My head cocks to the side. " _ You  _ renamed it?"

"Yes. I do  _ have  _ the power and the authority to do that, after all." 

My eyes widen. "Wait a minute. Are you saying…"

"Yes, I am the Queen. Alaska Thunderfuck from the planet Glamtron." She says so proudly. "So, yes. I really did rename it to Glamtron.”

I don't even care about the name change any more. I'm just...beyond shocked. Here, I am; Jinkx Monsoon, a space nerd, sitting with royalty. 

"Fuck. I just... don't know how to act all of a sudden." I say.

"Well, I'm not looking very Queenly right now. Just see me as Alaska from the exhibit for now." 

"I know, but... I've studied Celes - -" Alaska shoots me a look, "Glamtron before. There's never been any mention of an Alaska before. And you've been alive for so long. How..." I trail off, not knowing how to even finish my statement.

"Because Alaska isn't my real name." She says as if I should have remembered that. I thought she would have been happy to know I forgot.

"Well." I pause. "I hate to ask, but what do they refer to you as?"

She licks her teeth like she's slightly frustrated. "OK. Fine. But you gotta promise to always call me Alaska."

"Cross my heart." I place a hand over my heart to seal the deal.

"OK." She looks to the door as if afraid anyone will just wander in. Then she looks at me, leans in close, and whispers, "My name is actually Thriks."

My first thought is, 'Oh, yikes. That is kinda awful.' But now I'm thinking back to my reading. And I am definitely familiar. The Queen Thriks was known as a wild party animal, yet a loving and caring mother-like figure. She was always so strong for her people and went out of her way for them, making sure everyone was in high spirits. Because of her loving nature, she was to go down in history as one of the most adored Queens of Celestia.

"I  _ have  _ read about you," I say quietly.

"And you're little history books and articles. Do they still call it Celestia?" Alaska stretches the 's' in Celestia out.

"Uh, huh."

"If I was a different person, I'd sue." 

But we're getting off track. I need answers. "Well...I could write about you? I'd write you as  _ Alaska _ . I'd call it  _ Glamtron _ . I'd make everything right if you help me." 

Alaska bats her lashes. "You'd do that for me?"

"Yes!" I exclaim, grabbing her hand.

"Hmmm…" she brings a finger to her mouth, thinking, "I can't wait for the part where I robbed the museum. I'm sure there will be some bitterness in those words."

She's kind of right. Yeah, I'm having a good time talking with her. But she did kind of cost me my job. I purse my lips as the classical song ends, transitioning to something from the 1980s.

"Alaska, why did you take the stone?" I ask again.

She's silent again, pretending to be distracted by the catchy Madonna music.

"Alaska, I need to know if I'm going to write your story." 

She stops bobbing her head, huffing put through her nostrils. "Jinkx, I really can't."

"Why not? You told me your name."

"Because that's different."

"How?"

"Because it's dangerous."

"Why?" My tone becomes more demanding. 

"Because it just is," Alaska replies, her tone the same.

"For who? Us? Are we in trouble?"

"No! For my people."

"So...you don't trust me?" I ask in an accusing manner. Seems a bit emotional blackmail-ish, but I'm desperate to know. 

"I do trust you, Jinkx. But I can't say the same for your team." She says with venom.

"My team are good people!" I say. "They have never caused any harm."

"They terrified  _ my  _ people that day." Alaska countered. I figure she's talking about the day we arrived in Celestia.

"And how is that any different to the night of the exhibit?" 

"Because unlike you all, we had a good reason."

"And that is?"

"Jinkx, you're really really starting to piss me off."

"Don't ignore the question. What am I going to do? Go out and tell my big bad teammates? Why would I do that if I have no idea what the consequences are?"

"Because we're vulnerable, Jinkx!" Alaska shouts. Her volume causes me to shrink away. She's gritted her teeth, kneeling on her knees and towering over me now. I'm actually scared.

"Look at me!" She presses her hands against her chest. "I'm fucking dying! My planet is dying. My people are dying!"

In my moment of shock, as Alaska looks down on me, pieces of the puzzle come together in my head. 

Thriks; the loving Queen who went out of her way for her people.

The attack on the museum.

The Revitalization Grain.

The one thing that brought restoration and reincarnation.

"You wanna save them," I speak through a whisper.

With a sigh, Alaska sinks back to the ground. Her head lowers, blonde hair covering her face.

"Jinkx, the stone is of Glamtron origin. It was lost 300 years ago, in the middle of the war with the Holoxyans. For so long, we were wasting away, trying to build up our own energy to keep ourselves alive. And from just laying around, we were just dying anyway. And I had no idea what to do. I didn't know how to save them." Alaska's voice cracks. "For years, I had to watch as many gave what little energy they had left to my team and me. Just so we could go find the stone."

I'm horrified as realization hits; I've brought doom to an entire planet.

"Please, I don't want anyone other than us to know," Alaska states firmly. "Glamtron has no defense. If someone knows how vulnerable we are, it makes us a prime target for invasion. The Holoxyans. They  _ will  _ attack."

I move close to her again. I resist the urge to throw my arms around her, now aware of literally how fragile she is. I take her hand graciously; my own eyes must be glistening. "Alaska, I'm so sorry."

She puts her other hand on top of mine. "I  _ do  _ trust you, Jinkx. I'm just...terrified."

"I know. I know." I say quietly.

Alaska hasn't shed any tears. They were right when they said Thriks was a strong bitch. I held back my own tears, fearing it would be selfish.

"So, no. It's not because I'm broke." Alaska comments. And I nervous laugh. She laughs too. "You promise this stays between us?" She looks me in the eye.

Is it inappropriate to say at this moment I'm just smitten by the dark irises? "I promise." I squeeze her hands reassuringly.

"Great." She nods. And she leans forward, kissing me on the cheek. 

I could fucking melt. The high must be kicking in again because the lights are dimming, there's some sort of pink aura emerging, the music is louder, and Alaska feels warm.

She pulls away. I expect a smile. But she's looking around her as if she's experiencing the same thing. 

"Alaska, look." I point to her wrist. She looks just in time to see something glitter under her skin, like sparkly pink blood flowing through her veins.

She's looking at me now like something has just hit her in the head like a brick. I don't know what, so I just stare back in confusion. "What's - -"

I'm cut off as she grabs my face. 

And she kisses me again.

On the lips. 

Suddenly, I know what pink glitter tastes like, even though I'm pretty sure there is no taste. Her kiss is so gentle, which I do not expect from her. She's lifted a hand to my cheek, stroking a nail along my skin. And I hope this is a sign she's not just in it for some nice colors floating around the air. I feel this spark, and it will kill me if she doesn't feel it too. Upon having this thought, I wrap my arms around her tiny waist. The butterflies in my stomach are going wild, my heart is pounding so hard, yet all I can focus on is the soft feel of her lips. 

She pulls away, and I almost pull her back in. But I'm taken aback by the room  _ now _ . Like, am I tripping right now, or are there really purple fireflies floating around?

Alaska's looking around in awe as well. I guess it's not the cosmic-high feeling from her kiss.

"Well, that's never happened before." Alaska looks back to me with a smirk. The holographic glitter has resurfaced, decorating the sides of her face. 

And her hair, almost pale white, longer and thicker. I can't help but run my fingers through it. Never has hair felt silkier to me. 

She's glancing down at my hand, still playing with her locks. "I feel...alive again.” She breathes out a laugh, pulling away from me, admiring the healthy color of her skin, the glittery fluid coursing through her. 

I look away, noting how the floaty lights remain. But the hit is gone. So this is real. There  _ really  _ are tiny glowy orbs floating around us. 

"Wow. What is this song?" Alaska asks, moving her body to the rhythm of the music. The 1980s song has long ended. Instead, the song Courtney was singing earlier plays.

"I'll have to find that out for you. You'd think I'd know it. We've heard it so many damn times now. It's kind of annoying." I laugh.

"Why do you think that?" 

"It's just...too depressing, I guess. I mean, listen to the words."

"This is what I'm talking about. Don't focus on what's black and white. Listen to the music." Alaska turns to face me, her long arms rippling to the tune.

I don't want to be an annoying son of a gun and ruin the tender moment for us, so I take her advice and really listen to the music. 

_ "Not anyone, you're the one, more than fun, you're the Sanctuary, _

_ 'Cause what you want is what I want, Sincerity." _

My eyes are closed, and my body is swaying. And I'm feeling it. Like the music is flowing through me. "Hey. I think you're right."

"See?" I open my eyes to see her move toward me. She takes my hands in hers. And we spin in a slow circle.

_ "Souls that dream alone lie awake, I'll give you something so real." _

As the chorus kicks in, the dance has picked up a pace. I don't even know what kind of dancing this is. Let's say a mix of slow dancing and ballroom. And I laugh when she spins me around. I try to return the gesture, but she's too tall, and I nearly knock her in the face. I'm embarrassed for a few seconds, but she's laughing. And it makes me feel less like an idiot.

I can't keep up this pace; I'm falling so hard right now. I slow myself down, hoping she gets the hint. 

_ "Hold me oh so close, 'cause you'll never know just how long our lives will be." _

I wrap my arms around the small of her back, pulling her to me. I can see the small floaty lights reflecting in her dark eyes. And now it's my turn to kiss her. I'm really, really falling hard.

I could stay like this forever, rocking side to side, just kissing Alaska. But reality has to come back and creep into my brain, doesn't it?

I know this won't last. We'll eventually have to part when we leave her back to her dying planet, and my team and I will continue on wasting away.

I stop kissing her to get another look at those eyes, and she lays her head on my shoulder. We continue to sway side to side. And the thought of letting go is making all kinds of negative emotions surface. Am I glad for this moment? Oh, absolutely. If she hadn't broken in, I'd still be in my room, either sleeping or waiting for Tallulah to finish cleaning.

"Wait…" I say. 

"What is it?" Alaska speaks into the crook of my neck.

"I…" I pause, "OK, don't get mad. But I kinda lied to you." She lifts her head at this. "You were right about sensing the stone. The truth is I have a piece."

Her eyes widen. "I  _ knew _ I felt it."

"It's small. But it'll give you more strength." I suggest with raised brows.

"No. I have enough right now. I don't know how but...you ignite something in me, I guess. As for the stone, I know a few people back home who could use it more." Alaska suggested.

"Well, good. Wait here." I give her a small kiss. "I'll be back in a second."

"Don't worry, I won't be going anywhere." She calls as I leave the cell.

I'm too buzzed to search every damn room. I just search for the nearest human who will provide me with answers. I find two in the security room. Ivy and Courtney.

"Which one of you whores have seen Tallulah?" I ask, peaking my head in.

"Not me." Courtney answers. She's got a smirk on her face, and I know somethings up.

"Me neither. But we'll tell you what we did see." Ivy gestures to the 5th screen, showing Alaska still dancing around in her cell.

My eyes widen. "You were spying on us?"

"Not our intention. We thought we'd keep an eye on things in case something happened." Ivy then laughs. "And I guess it did."

The shame takes me over, and my face flushes with shame and embarrassment. "Oh, for God's sake."

"I actually think it's adorable. Very Romeo and Juliet." Courtney coos.

I roll my eyes. This is all incredibly immature. But I know they're not going to just let it go. "OK, kids. I'll let you have your fun. But it stays between us. Anyway, where's Tallulah?"

"We told you. We don't know." Courtney replies. "Try her closet."

"OK." I turn to leave, not before turning and pointing at the two. "Remember; it stays between us 3."

"You got it, girl." Ivy smirks.

I waste no more time with them and rush to the cleaning room, which just so happens to be at the end of this corridor, just around the corner. My pace is so quick, I almost trip. 

Upon getting to the door, I'm thankful to find Tallulah is here but shut down. "Tallulah?" 

No response. I clap my hands 2 times as if it'll bring her to life. It's never worked before, so I don't even know why I tried.

When she doesn't power up, I roll my eyes, grabbing a bottle of disinfectant from the shelf and dropping it on the ground. 

Tallulah is up and running in a matter of seconds. 

"No. Stop." I move forward to stop her from going to the bottle. "Tallulah, I have a huge favor to ask."

" :0 ? "

"You remember that glowy thing I gave to you?"

"👍"

"Good. Where is it?"

A box on her build opens, revealing the chipped off piece of Revitalization Grain. But I can't just take it. 

"Well, that's good that you haven't lost it. Can I have it back, please?"

" :( "

"OK, it's not that I want it. I  _ need  _ it."

" >:( "

I'm serious. There's no time to argue."

" 🤬💢🖕🗣🔫🚫✖❗ "

I lick my teeth beneath my pursed lips, realizing this isn't going to be as easy as it seemed.

"Look, Tallulah, I know you like it. It's pretty. It's glowy. I get it." I soften my tone. "But there are people out there who are dying. A lot of people. But this tiny little stone? It can help them get better. If you give it back to me, you're saving the lives of so many. You could be a hero." My brows raise.

"..."

Wow, talk about being left on read.

" 🆗️ "

"Yes. Jesus Christ! Thank you!" I quickly hug her. She hands me the small stone, and I pat her on the head. "You're a lifesaver. Literally."

" 🤺 "

Not sure what she meant by that one, but I leave her to it. I hold the small rock tight in my hand, seeing its glow seep through the gaps in my fingers. And I can't believe that there's a chance we can help Alaska save Glamtron. Even if I can't be with her, I would feel better knowing everything is better back on her planet.

I pass the kitchen and stop dead in my tracks. Shea's all alone, just staring out at the window. Fuck. I can feel it. The dread creeping up.

"Captain," I address her. It feels weird calling her that. She's just been 'Shea' for a long time now. But with the new task, I guess it's only appropriate. 

She looks away from the window, taken by surprise. "Jinkx, you scared me." She sniffs, quickly wiping at her eyes. Fuck, this isn't good.

I walk into the room. "You feeling OK?"

She sighs. "Yeah, I guess I will be."

She goes back to looking out the window. Standing next to her, I follow her gaze. And I immediately recognize the area. 

Large masses of rock float around in the distance. Remains of the Earth.

I purse my lips for a moment, trying to make sense of it. I almost feel confused by what I'm looking at. I  _ know  _ what happened, but it still feels...unfamiliar. "You'd think someone would clean this mess up," I say.

"No. This is a graveyard, Jinkx. It has to stay." Shea states.

"Fair enough."

We continue to stare, like we're in some sort of trance, watching the pieces float around.

"Wanna hear something funny?" Shea asks, giving me a sad smile.

The mournful aura is weighing down on both of us. Something funny right now would be great. "Yeah, of course."

"As soon as she broke in, I knew it was our chance—a new purpose. Finally, for the first time in a long, long time, we get to do our thing. And I was...so fucking excited. I couldn't fucking wait." She laughs.

I don't find it funny, but her happiness is making me happy.

But her smile drops. And I know now when she said if I wanted to hear something funny, it wasn't going to be funny at all.

"But then what? What happens after we leave Celestia?" She asks, looking at me with wet eyes. 

Nothing happens. We go back to the same old shit and hope that something good happens.

Shea must've been holding back a sob because she chokes, grabbing my attention. She covers her mouth as if it will hold back the other ones.

"Hey, it'll be fine." I grab her free hand.

But my words are meaningless. I don't know if it will be OK or not. So I hug her hoping it'll help some. 

She whispers in my ear, "I just want my family."

I'm devastated. I really  _ am  _ the lucky one. Who knew being abandoned by my own mother at such a young age could be such a blessing? Because this anguish Shea is expressing? It's soul-destroying.

She cries into my shoulder some more, and I run my thumb along the back of her shoulder. I can't even tell her it's alright. Because I know it won't be. 

I look at the stone in my hand, still hugging Shea. If only this stupid glowy thing could restore the life of this ship. If only it brought back the good times, the adventure, the danger.

I continue to stare at the stone. And I have no idea why, but something I thought about earlier resurfaces.

_ The loving Queen who went out of her way for her people. _

"Fuck." I whisper.

"I'm sorry." Shea sniffles, lifting her head. She dabs her eyes with her pinky.

"It's not you. It's - -" I begin. But I fail to find words to explain my thought process.

All I can say is I know what I need to do now.

I look at my Captain for what will probably be the last time. "Shea, when the time is right, come find me."

"What?"

"You'll know what I mean."

I pull away from her and go to leave the room, her voice calling after me. But I don't listen. I need to do this.

-_-_-_-

Alaska stands as I enter the room. I pull the stone from my pocket, and she's already drawn. 

"Fuck, you weren't kidding when you - -"

I cut her off with a kiss, something to give her more energy. I don't know how much she'll need to make it to the escape pod, but hopefully, this should do it.

I pull away. "Change of plan, hon'. You wanna rob the museum?"

"What?" Her brows cross.

"I'm gonna make things right - I'm gonna get the Revitalization Grain back, we're gonna take it back to Glamtron. And I don't care if that makes me some sort of intergalactic space villain. When the time comes, we're gonna fight for your planet." I babble, and only when I finish do I realize how nuts I sound.

Alaska's blinking, as if struggling to comprehend everything I just said. "Jinkx, you know the stone? You know it's called the Glitter Bomb, right? And before you argue, yes, I named it that."

I roll my eyes, adoring her dorky side. And I hand over the piece of the stone. If we're getting the glitter bomb - as she calls it- she might as well have this piece now. 

As soon as it's in her hand, she's glowing. It's breathtaking. 

She's breathtaking.

"Come on. We need to get to an escape pod quick." I take her hand.

"No need. I say we take the quicker way."

"And that is?"

She wraps her long arms around my waist. "You better hang tight."

And in a matter of seconds, light envelopes us. And the atmosphere changes. We're outside. If it wasn't for my trust in her, I'd panic at the thought of suffocating. But I can breathe, and I know it's one of her quirks. 

We're blasting at the speed of light, passing many planets and stars that would take weeks to pass. And I wonder if people on other planets are looking up at us right now, thinking we're a shooting star and making wishes.

Speaking of wishes, I kind of wish I could see what's happening back at the ship. I can just picture it. The sight of Alaska and I whooping by the windows, Shea realizing what's going on, giving commands and ordering everyone to get a move on. Ivy trying to figure out where we went, giving her plenty of searching to do. Milk, Kameron, and Bob working on kicking the ship back into action. Everyone just running around, trying to shake the energy back into themselves. 

'Cause they have a new purpose now. I am their enemy. And that couldn't make me happier. Because I know they'll be thankful for giving this to them, something we all had been waiting for. 

But what makes me happier, more than anything, is that I'm here with Alaska. We're going to save Glamtron, the planet formally known as Celestia. We're going to protect it at all costs. 

And, most importantly, I'm going to be with her for the rest of my life.


End file.
